digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Civil War
The Digimon Civil War was an all out war between those on King Drasil's side and those on Apocalymon's side. King Drasil and Apocalymon have been enemies for millennia, and it was WarGreymon to first report signs that Devimon, a servant of Apocalymon, was attacking a Motimon village not far away. Infuriated, King Drasil sent out many Digimon to protect the village from Devimon. When the Digimon arrived in the Motimon village, Devimon fled, knowing that he could not fight the Digimon and win. He returned to Apocalymon, reporting his own news. In the next heading, you see the generals of each army, and there are 7 on each army. LIGHT OF THE OMEGA Light of the Omega consists of the Digimon Generals who wish to restore peace to the DigiWorld. 1. Omnimon (Leader) - Omnimon, one of King Drasil's most trusted generals, is the leader of each Digimon, and orders them each into battle. As the leader-general, Omnimon possesses a very important role to protect the Digimon from the evil Apocalymon, and his minions. The power within Omnimon was so great, he locked it in a sacred temple, so he would not destroy the DigiWorld. He now releases that seal in order to eliminate Apocalymon. 2. WarGreymon (Strategist) - WarGreymon, a trusted ally in King Drasil's army is the team's strategist. He plans out the moves, much like Thomas, beforehand, as they need to defeat the evil that once enslaved many of their kind. WarGreymon is always quick to make plans, but will fight if needed. After all, he is a mega-digimon. 3. Zhuqiaomon (Air Commander) - Zhuqiaomon, out of respect for the humans, joined King Drasil in order to restore peace to the DigiWorld. Often called "giant firebird" by Gallantmon, his joking nature allows him to push forward to save his friends. This giant phoenix just flew into town, and is looking to fight. 4. OmniShoutmon (Field Commander) - Fueled by the remaining power of Omnimon, OmniShoutmon was able to look deep within himself, and decide that it would be best to help Omnimon save the DigiWorld. He knew that he couldn't call Mikey his friend if he allowed him to be annihilated at the hands of Apocalymon. Mikey is his best friend. Nothing can ever change that. 5. Gallantmon (Weapons Research and Development) - Gallantmon started off as just a tiny Jyarimon, all alone and growing up in the world, until a Knightmon found him and adopted him as if Jyarimon was his own son. Jyarimon eventually evolved into Gallantmon, a mega-digimon, who fights for justice, and for the Knightmon, his father, that adopted him on that fateful day. 6. GigaSeadramon (Sea Commander) - GigaSeadramon was always the king of the ocean. One day he had a son, MetalSeadramon, who wanted to grow up to be just like his dad. On a warm, summer day, GigaSeadramon happened across Tai Kamiya. Tai immediately thought he was the enemy and had Agumon digivolve. However, GigaSeadramon explained that he sensed a presence, and thought someone wanted to destroy his family. Tai told him that he was looking for his lost sister, Kari. GigaSeadramon wished him good luck on his ventures, and disappeared back into the ocean waters. 7. Plasmadramon (Fan) (Elemental Power Research and Creation) - Plasmadramon was accustomed to harsh winter weathers in the winter biome he lived in. Plasmadramon was always willing to help someone in need, until he came across a slowly-dying HiAndromon. Plasmadramon took the HiAndromon in, gave him what he needed, and helped the HiAndromon digivolve into Craniamon. Plasmadramon and Craniamon have sworn their loyalty to King Drasil ever since. SHADOW OF THE UNDERWORLD 1. Beelzemon 2. ChaosGallantmon 3. Megidramon 4. Mailbirdramon 5. MaloMyotismon 6. Daemon 7. DarklordDevimon (Fan) To Be Continued